Mass Effect Minis
by Yuri-hime
Summary: A tasty treat of bite-sized ME stories
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - I do not own _Mass Effect_ or any of the fantastic characters created therin. I'm just happy to be playing in their backyard, with the characters we all know and love~ =3

**Author's Note** - These will be a series of tasty Mass Effect mini fics, made for easy digestion and your entertainment. Please enjoy~ =3

* * *

**~Mass Effect Minis~**

* * *

Liara laid in the bed she shared with her lover on board the SSV Normandy, and let a light purr escape as she stretched luxuriously on the silk sheets covering the bed. Asari had something similar to Earth silk, but Shepard had presented the sheet set to her as a gift, as her lover wanted to share one of the small comforts humanity enjoyed.

Liara had been more than happy to accept the gift, and now as she rolled around on the sheets like a terran kitten, she sent a small mental 'thank you' to her lover whom she knew would be coming off duty soon. Right on cue the room's door slid noiselessly open, and Commander Morgan Shepard stepped into the room. The Commander took one look at the beautiful, blue woman stretched out enticingly on her bed, and a small pleased smile curled up the corners of her lips.

"Hello beautiful, did you miss me?" Shepard asked, as she moved into the room. She began slowly removing her clothing, while stepping closer to the bed and the stunning asari laying on it, staring up at her as if the most dazzling sun shone in her lover's bright, hazel eyes.

"You know I did," Liara purred as she stretched her hand out to her lover, and gently tugged Shepard down onto the bed with her. She admired the way that the muscles in Shepard's body moved and stretched, allowing her lover to crawl over her fully, and press her down firmly into the mattress. A light gasp of pleasure escaped Liara's blue-tinted lips, and Shepard thought it was an excellent opportunity to lay claim to that wondrous mouth with her own. Liara let out a soft moan as Shepard quickly pressed her lips to her lover's, not wanting to waste any further time in tasting the wonder that was her asari beauty.

The two slowly entwined themselves around the other, gently pulling and pushing the other past their personal limits, until with a final cresting cry of intense pleasure they came and melded together as one, pushing their shared ecstasy to realms that left them both clinging and gasping together in the aftermath.

"Think...ahh...think that that may be the one...to make our bouncing blue baby girl?" Shepard asked with a rakish grin as she tenderly placed soft, loving kisses all over Liara's face.

Liara let out a long, satisfied purr as she snuggled up against her lover, completely satiated and happily exhausted as a result of the meld, and the incredibly pleasurable lovemaking that had proceeded it. Sheperd placed a light, tender kiss against her forehead causing Liara to release a long, low sigh of pure pleasure.

"Hmm...that it may be, my Shepard...that it may be," Liara purred happily in response.

* * *

_~Fin~_

* * *

**AN** - Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a comment or two if you have the time~ =D


	2. Chapter 2

"Dammit Liara, you are _not_ going to die on me today! You hear me! You are going to stay with me, until we get you back to the Normandy for medical care!" Shepard all but commanded as she used the last of her medi-gel, to staunch the bleeding that was pouring from the blue Asari's shoulder.

Liara had jumped in front of her red-haired lover with her biotic shields up to stop the deluge of weapons fire that had been directed at the Commander, by a surprise Geth attack. Unfortunately for Liara she hadn't seen the lone Geth sniper with a special round of ammo, that had been made specifically for piercing biotic shields. The sniper only managed to get off one shot before Garrus had spotted it, and picked it off with his own high-powered sniper. Now Liara lay cradled in Shepard's arms as the Commander communicated desperately with Joker on the Normandy, to hurry up and pick them up.

Shepard placed a soft, tender kiss against the side of Liara's forehead, not caring that both Ashley and Garrus were still looking on. All she cared about at that moment was the bleeding asari lying limp in her arms.

_Dammit, Liara! Why did you do it? My armour could have handled the shots. Certainly better than yours did! Why would you risk your life for me like that...I know that **I** would have done the same for you, if the situation were reversed but...dammit Liara! I love you! You can't die on me!_ Shepard mentally cried as she tried to simply _will_ Liara to open her beautiful, blue eyes so that Shepard could gaze into them again.

"She'll be alright, Skipper. What she did...any soldier serving under you would have done the same. You inspire that kind of loyalty and devotion in all of us," Ashley spoke up softly, as she hesitantly placed a hand on Shepard's shoulder, only to just as quickly remove it. Garrus nodded quietly in agreement with Ashley's words.

"That's just the thing, Ash...Liara _isn't_ a soldier...I should _never_ have allowed her to be put in harms way like this...I never should have..." Shepard said in an agonized whisper as she bent her head low, placed her cheek against Liara's still-warm forehead, and listened out for the welcome sound of the Normandy swiftly approaching.

**~o~o~o~**

"How is she, doc?" an anxious and worried Shepard asked, as she entered the Normandy's medical bay.

Dr. Karin Chakwas swiftly turned around in her chair, then rose effortlessly to her feet to face the fretting Commander.

"She'll be fine, Commander. No need to further worry about our little asari. That medi-gel you applied to her wound did its job, and she should heal up just fine with minimal if any scarring. The ammo round nicked a blood vessel, which was the cause of the excessive blood loss. But with a couple days rest, plenty of fluids, and the necessary nutrients fed into her system, she should be up and about in no time," Chakwas told the Commander, who had listened to every word the doctor said, but had also begun moving slowly closer to the medical bed, Liara was quietly resting on.

_She look so small and fragile,_ Shepard thought to herself as she raised a hand, and gently ran a finger down the side of her lover's face.

"Well, if you need me I'll be in the mess hall getting a much-needed cup of coffee. Take care, Commander...and keep a watch over our little asari," Chakwas said with a slight grin at the barely-listening Commander. She already knew that Shepard would be keeping a _very_ close eye on Liara...most probably for the rest of the night. She also knew that many of the crew had developed a bit of a protective streak for the adorably-shy and socially-awkward asari.

Liara always tried _so_ hard to befriend everyone on the ship, and went out of her way to learn as many human sayings and customs as she could...with varying degrees of success. The day Ashley had passed her by and nonchalantly said, "what's up?" and Liara had actually looked _up_ at the ceiling in confusion, the blue asari had promised herself then and there, that it would be the _last_ time that she embarrassed herself, by not knowing the true meaning of a human saying.

Most found it quite a bit adorable actually, and admittedly more than a little funny. That was how the term the crew's 'little asari' had come about. Liara had asked Shepard once what it meant as while she _was_ smaller than most Asari, she certainly wasn't _little_. Shepard had just smiled that infuriatingly-adorable grin of hers, before giving a slightly-nonchalant shrug, and simply replied that it was a 'term of endearment' the crew had come up with for Liara.

Liara hadn't really understood how being called 'little' _anything_ could be considered 'endearing', but as long as it meant that the crew of the Normandy had accepted her, and in fact probably actually _liked_ her, then she would be happy (and indeed perhaps a little proud), to be known as their 'little asari'.

However for Shepard right now, the Commander would give just about _anything_ for Liara to _not_ look so little, pale, and completely breakable.

Shepard felt her knees weaken with the strain of her worry, right before her legs gave out, and she slowly sank down into the chair by Liara's bedside. She carefully and gently picked up the small blue hand laying open on the white, pristine sheets before her. She then slowly brought the small hand to her lips, to place the softest of kisses against the pale, blue skin.

"I love you, Liara. Please open your eyes for me...I love and need you...please..."

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
